onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukushu Densen
Fukushu Densen '''is '''the captain of the "Cult of Death" Pirates, later the Vengeance Pirates. He ate the Shinkin Shinkin no Mi, which allows him to manipulate and grow fungi at will. Appearance Fukushu is usually seen wearing a long leathercoat covering his body from chin to knee. Underneath he wears a black buttoned shirt and black long pants. He always wears leather boots. His face and hair are hidden behind a plague doctor mask that is, like most of his attire, black, with small gold marks there one would usually see stitches. The top hat he wears is 20cm high. He wears such an unrevealing attire as during his flight from Wano he was severely injured, receiving burns in the throat area and losing his left leg. The leg is replaced by a fungus structure vaguly resembling a normal one. His body is decently build, though it is unlikely anybody could ever see it. His hair is black and rather short. He usually walks around with a cane dagger/gun made of black wood and a grip of golden metal, formed into a ravens head. The blade and barrel's design is silver gold. Equipment '''Top Hat: '''He uses the inside of his top hat to store several things such as vials of different sizes, ammonition for his cane gun, multiple maps and a bandage. '''Walking Cane: '''Fukushu's walking cane is an multi-tool. Small holes go from the top of the cane to it's tip. Fukushu can frow his fungi through them. Twisting the canes grip 90 degrees ro the right will release the guns trigger. It is a single action rifle, with an 70cm barrel, containing up to 5 low power shots. He prefers using ones he added a capsule with his spores on, allowing him to spread his dangerous fungi beyond his normal range limitations. Turning it 90 degrees to the left will release it as the 25cm long dagger. A 180 degree turn to the left or right would release the trigger and the dagger, allowing it to be used as a gun knife instead of just one of them, though this shortens the barrel's length to 25cm aswell, turning it into a pistol. Personality Fukushu is a rather calm person and a loner. He is ashamed of his wounds, thinking of himself as ugly. He is however, fueled by an inner hatred for tyranny, particularily the one in Wano Country, due to it being his "homeland" and his parents and crew loosing their lives to said tyranny. He doesn't have many joys in live, though he loves to read, about history, biology and mashinery in particular. In his free time he sometimes builds pocket clocks. He loved his adoptive parents and crew alot and would have done everything to defend them, something he would carry over to anybody he'd love. He didn't wanted to work with the natives at first but him doing it anyways would prove to be a good decision as they became his nakama aswell. He is an open person, he could walk straight up to a person and tell them what he thinks about them, wether it is about them beeing goodlooking or Fukushu thinking they are scumbags. He was severly traumatized by his crews death. He has problems remembering the names of people he doesn't think are special. Relationships Crew He liked them alot and would've done his best to save them if they didn't said to him:"Go and live, master". Even though they wished for him to leave, Dario needed to force him away from them getting crushed. Dario Torque As Dario is interested in firearms, something rather natural for a marksman/gunner, he and Fukushu have a common topic to talk about as they are mechanical in nature. They are good friends, often fighting side by side. Abilities Devil Fruit Fukushu has the Shinkin Shinkin no Mi's abilities, allowing him to manipulate and create fungi at will. (Read the article for more information). He is very skilled with it, according to the crew members who witnessed the original owner of the fruit, Fukushu surpassed him by far in precision, power and creativity of use. Swordsmanship While it isn't his main way of fighting, he always carries his cane dagger/gun with him and can last against a skilled marine sword fighter. Though he himself admits that the Samurai of Wano would cut him down in a sword vs sword duel like he was grass. Marksmanship He barely manages to hit a human head beyond 25m, another reason why he prefers his spore ammunition, as they gain an area of effect. History Several years before the daimyo Kozuki Oden was overthrown, Fukushu's adoptive parents found him unconscious at Wano's coast. They took care of him and raised them as their own, giving him a happy live. During this time he adopted their open and free believes. Due to him remembering nothing, neither his name nor from there he came they gave him one. As his parents their followers of Oden's ideology of an open border Wano, they saw themselves and their child's live in danger after the beast pirates came and wanted to flee. During a storm they stole a small boat and tried to flee. As they were spotted, a near beast pirate ship opened fire on them, tearing the boat apart. Fukushu's left leg was torn of by an explosion. He was lucky enough to survive the storm and was again washed up on a shore. This time on an isle near Wano. He was found by other ship wrecked people, most of them fled for similar as his parents did, and they wanted to help him. Many of them wanted to work for Wano from the outside so that they can save it without fearing the beast pirates tight grip. The storm surprised most of them, causing them to wind up on this island. He would soon acompany some of them, searching for food.He was forced to use a stick as a cricket. One day he discovered an awkward looking fruit in a bush. While he picked the good looking ones for his saviors he took a bite from the awkward one. It's taste was terrible beyond imagination and Fukushu regreted his decision directly. However he noticed a mushroom appearing from his arm, he subconsciously summoned it. He was shocked and tried to rip it off as he fought of it alike a parasite, though the sheer thought of it disappearing caused it to disappear. After some thinking and trying Fukushu came to the conclusion that he was infact controlling them. Then he retourned to the rest of the food collecting team they couldn't believe it. They thought he must have been cursed or blessed by some deity. Though they wanted to show it to the others immediately, they realised that their camp that they retourned to was raided. They immediately went off to scout the area for their friends taking Fukushu with him as he would have been easy pray for what ever took them. To their shock they found a primitive campsite a few hundred meters from their improvised resting place. They were not alone on the isle! As they snuck up to it they saw the natives prepare a sacrificial ritual. Just as the remaining ship wrecked wanted to discuss how they could safe their comrads they were discovered. Under heavy resistance they were taken. Just before they could be prepared aswell, Fukushu struggled against the person holding him, causing the mushrooms to cover his body. The natives were shocked and started to bow before him. Through rudimentary sign language they explained that Fukushu was the reincarnation of one of the gods they worshipped, Pestilence. Or atleast that is what they believed. As Fukushu would discover later the fruit he ate was an devil fruit, the same one that that Pestilence guy used to make the natives see him as another incarnation of said god. The conflict was settled and the natives wanted to serve him and on a survivors remark he accepted. As some of the survivors were samurai he and them made it their life goal to free Wano, so they wanted to prepare for their revenge. Though several of the survivors prefered staying on the isle that would be turned into their main base. Acompanied by the natives that Fukushu started to trust, they set sail to improve their situation on the isle and start preparing for the liberation of Wano. Using guerilla tactics, getting their small ship close to beast pirate ships and tearing them apart with Fukushu's powers, they gained ressources.That way they met an revolutianary spying on the Beast pirates, Dario Torque. As Fukushu's will for liberation wasn't just limited to Wano, finding out about the world goverment gave him a secondary target aswell, causing him to declare them a pirate crew, as those their enemies of the world government and (rivals) of Kaido. Feeling justified, Fukushu would regularily attack and raid marine ships aswell, becoming stronger with every time. Dario gave them more information about devil fruits and haki, the latter they trained actively. Several months later they thought they could take down Kaido. They wanted to start with first attacking one of Kaido's all stars to test their power. This failed badly, most members died. Fukushu would've died that day aswell, if Dario and his crew mates wouldn't have forced him away. Only Dario, Siera, Aiko and Fukushu were able to escape and survive. Another one was tortured for information and died later, revealing their hideout. While the crew's survivors were lucky enough to not be on the isle then Kaido's pirates burned it down, they were traumatized. They swore that they would find a way to take vengeance for their friends and to fulfill their dream of liberation. They also renamed themselves to the vengeance pirates as a result of that. They would train even harder to potentialy become strong enough to take him down or till a promising ally would apper. On Fukushu's command the expanded their area of operation to allow for more intel and ressource gathering. Category:Characters